The present invention relates generally to an improved resinous material, and more specifically to such a material capable of forming a continuous film at room temperature. The film is normally inert, but is activatable under heat (body temperature) and pressure to form a tacky film. The composition is particularly adapted for application to gripping handles of hand-held instruments, particularly sporting equipment such as tennis racquets, golf clubs, baseball bats and the like. In addition, the composition is adaptable for application to the gripping handles of handheld instruments such as hand tools, including hammers, staple guns, or the like.
In the utilization of a tacky film for enhancing the gripping characteristics of handles of hand-held instruments, it is desirable to have a film which becomes tacky during use, but which, during periods of non-use, is inert, dormant, or otherwise non-tacky. Such coatings are desirable for use on various equipment which, when not used, may be exposed to dirt, dust, and the like. When the tacky condition persists following exposure to heat and pressure, the gripping handle will, of course, pick up dust or dirt particles and thus render the surface undesirable for utilization, and the tacky condition, will, under these conditions, be lost. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a coating which is capable of becoming tacky to the touch when desired, with the tacky condition being one which is promptly lost upon removal of the instrument from the hands of the user.